Cosas que nunca cambian
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Una chica con poca paciencia y dos chicos demasiado idiotas, ¿qué pasaría si diéramos a Hinata y a Kageyama el empujoncito que necesitan? ¡Aquí está nuestra querida rubia de primer año para lograr que las cosas cambien! One-shot! Kagehina Yachi


_Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer un one-shot y heme aquí. Como mi otra historia solo tiene desgracias *sudor* me apetecía escribir un one shot algo bonito (que conste que no sé qué saldrá de aquí) Bueno, que me voy por las ramas. Disfrutar de este one-shot Kagehina + Yachi._

_Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

**Cosas que nunca cambian**

El cielo despejado, con una temperatura cálida y un bonito y radiante sol. Sin duda ese día era el perfecto para ver como dos de tus amigos discutían de nuevo en la hora del almuerzo. Estaba acostumbrada, muy acostumbrada, pero los constantes gritos de aquellos dos a veces le hacían perder la paciencia. Yachi Hitoka, la pequeñita chica de primero que había sido condenada a esta tortura diaria, permaneció en su sitio inmóvil intentando ignorar lo más posible la absurda conversación mientras comía su almuerzo, la mitad de la veces no entendía las razones por las que se peleaban ¿era su hobby o algo así? En bastantes ocasiones llegaba a pensar que aquellos dos idiotas del voleibol se gustaban o algo parecido, como en esta ocasión; Kageyama simplemente le había dicho que tuviera cuidado de no manchar su boca a la hora de comer porque era de mala educación, a esto Hinata, que al parecer se lo tomó mal, lo ignoró y de ahí toda la pelea. Más que amantes, parecían una pareja de viejos jubilados. Lo mismo pasaba en los descansos entre clase y clase cuando ambos chicos le iban a pedir ayuda a Yachi para la siguiente lección, de nuevo, se ponían a discutir y la vergüenza adornaba en el rostro de la rubia al dejarla un poco en evidencia delante de sus compañeros de clase. Pero ya cansada, tenía que intervenir.

-¡Basta ya vosotros dos! No sois niños de primaria –se levantó del suelo poniendo sus dos manos en la cadera mientras miraba a ambos chicos con molestia. Ambos muchachos pararon al segundo, esa pequeña rubia era de las pocas que podía "dominar" a aquellos dos mentes simples.

-Ha empezado él no es mi culpa –gritó Hinata intentando que eso sirviera como argumento. Kageyama lo miró de reojo molesto.

-Yo solo he sido amable, eres tú el que se lo ha tomado mal idiota –Hinata dejó de mirar a Yachi para volver su mirada de nuevo al moreno.

-Tu concepto de amabilidad es muy raro ¿lo sabias? –lo encaró de nuevo siguiendo el juego a Kageyama, y como no, reanudar la discusión de nuevo.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! –se acercó al pelirrojo tirando de la punta de su oreja separando a malas maneras al chico de Kageyama para que así dejaran de discutir, sentía que se había convertido en su niñera o algo parecido pero ese era el mejor modo. Hinata se quejó en alto produciendo una sonrisa burlona en Kageyama.

Por suerte para Yachi el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo sonó, los dos muchachos se levantaron del suelo evitando mirarse a la cara para luego salir despedidos hacia la puerta de salida de la azotea en una carrera, ¿esos dos tenían energía ilimitada o algo? Yachi dio un pesado suspiro soltando todo su estrés. Cogió sus cosas y volvió a clase tranquilamente a diferencia de los otros dos. Las clases se le pasaron rápidas, así que recogió con alegría para ir al entrenamiento tan esperado de voleibol, para su sorpresa, al salir de clase el pelirrojo le esperaba en la puerta de la misma, esto le extrañó bastante, pero supuso que seguramente aún seguía enfadado con el colocador y para no llegar solo al gimnasio le vino a buscar.

-No quiero llegar solo al gimnasio ya sabes… -jugueteó con sus dedos mientras Yachi sonreía por dentro al haber acertado de lleno en su suposición, le brindó un alegre _sí_ y ambos comenzaron a andar por el pasillo de primero.

-Hinata tengo una pregunta que hacerte… -comentó la chica. Hinata seguidamente le miró detenidamente para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle -¿A ti te gusta Kageyama-kun verdad? –El rostro de Hinata se volvió una paleta de colores rojos y como si fuera un instinto, cogió a la chica por la muñeca y comenzó a correr por el pasillo arrastrándola hacia las afueras de la escuela donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

-¿¡Como lo has descubierto!? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –Yachi lo miró perpleja soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-Como decirlo… es algo ¿obvio? –Hinata le agarró de los hombros con fuerza mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor –le suplicó el pelirrojo mirándole a los ojos.

-Tengo una idea mejor –Yachi sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarró por la muñeca del mismo modo que lo hizo él y lo condujo hasta los vestuarios. Ahora que sabía aquello tenía que solucionarlo, si ambos se declaraban y empezaban a salir posiblemente dejarían de discutir constantemente y la tensión entre ambos disminuiría, seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Hinata no sabía muy bien que se le había ocurrido a la rubia, ella era más inteligente que él así que tenía su confianza depositada en que no sería nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Con vergüenza miró por la ventana viendo si había alguien en su interior, y efectivamente. Para su suerte solo Nishinoya, Tanaka y Kageyama estaban allí, deshacerse de los dos chicos de segundo sería fácil, esa era la oportunidad de oro para su plan. Abrió la puerta asustando a los chicos que estaban en su interior, se había asegurado de abrir la puerta cuando todos tuvieran sus respectivas camisetas puestas evitando así, ver vistas demasiado atrevidas para una inocente chica de quince años.

-¡Kiyoko-san está siendo molestada por unos chicos en el pasillo! –ambos chicos de segundo reaccionaron instintivamente a eso saliendo de allí a toda velocidad sorprendiendo incluso a Yachi con su velocidad, aprovechando la confusión empujó a Hinata dentro del vestuario cerrando la puerta con una llave de emergencia que le habían dado como asistente –Lo siento Hinata.

El pelirrojo tirado en el suelo por el golpe se levantó de un salto aporreando la puerta a continuación –¡Yachi-san abre la puerta! ¿¡Qué estás tratando de hacer!? –tiró del pomo intentando abrir, sin resultado, la puerta candada.

-¡Deja de gritar maldita sea! –Dijo Kageyama que se encontraba al fondo del lugar –eres muy ruidoso –se acercó al pelirrojo poniendo la mano en su cabeza haciendo fuerza con la misma. Hinata se quejó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos; un Kageyama, pero peor aún, un Kageyama sin camiseta. El rostro de Hinata se sobrecalentó volviendo a aporrear la puerta -¿Estás sordo o qué? –le cogió de la muñeca separándolo de allí.

-¿¡Y-y tú que se supone que haces aquí!? –dijo con un claro nerviosismo intentando mirar al moreno a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que "que hago"? este es el vestuario por si no te habías enterado –Hinata miró a su alrededor y con nerviosismo empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación hasta que cansando se apoyó contra una de las taquillas.

-Que vamos a hacer…ya todos los demás se han cambiado somos los últimos, no nos abrirán la puerta hasta que termine el entrenamiento –estiró sus piernas golpeando sus zapatillas. Kageyama fue hacia las taquillas poniéndose la camiseta que usaba en los entrenamientos y se sentó al lado del pequeño.

-Supongo que solo toca esperar –el pulso de Hinata estaba por las nubes, iba a matar a Yachi, detrás de esa dulce cara se escondía una mente perversa. Estar a solas con Kageyama era lo peor que le podía haber hecho, el silencio era muy incómodo y ambos estaban muy cerca, demonios, ¿no se podía haber puesto más lejos? El mundo estaba contra él – ¿ahora deberíamos besarnos o algo así? –definitivamente Hinata pensaba que se iba a morir allí mismo.

-Q-q-que… ¿¡en qué demonios estás pensando idiota!? -dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia su colocador con la cara muy roja, viendo para su sorpresa la relajada expresión que tenía Kageyama al decir esas palabras.

-Bueno, eso es lo que harían en un anime.

-¡Esto no es un anime! –respiró ajetreado intentando recomponer sus nervios y su pulso. Definitivamente iba a matar a Yachi.

Golpeó su cabeza contra las taquillas deshaciéndose de pensamientos no actos para esa situación en un intento de recuperar su cordura como persona.

-No lo has negado –dijo el moreno con la mayor naturalidad.

-¿¡Por qué insistes tanto con eso!? –gritó el más bajo con las mejillas completamente de color carmín. El otro chico lo estaba mirando fijamente con una mirada serena y sin saber porqué se quedó prendando de aquellos ojos.

-Porque quieres hacerlo ¿no es así? -los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron, hiciera lo que hiciera pasara lo que pasara no podía odiar del todo a Kageyama. Tobio tomó aquello como un _sí_, y fue acortando lentamente la distancia entre ellos hasta que solo un par de centímetros separaban sus narices –me lo tomaré como un sí –el colocador puso su mano con delicadeza en una de las mejillas de Hinata acercando sus bocas hasta que se rozaron en un dulce beso.

El beso era suave pero intenso, dulce pero salado, vergonzoso pero perfecto. Hinata sin poder resistirlo movió sus labios lentamente contra los de Kageyama provocando en ambos un escalofrío de la emoción, los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon el cuello del otro chico haciendo más cercano aquel momento. El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora y su húmeda boca solo podía pensar en seguir saboreando aquellos labios que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando tocar, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Kageyama lo rodeó por la cintura atrayendo sus caderas hasta que ambos quedaron a ahorcajadas con Hinata encima del moreno.

-Te odio tanto –dijo Shouyou separándose de los labios del más alto mirándolo desde su privilegiada posición. Kageyama sonrió y cariñosamente le cogió del mentón acariciando sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Me gustas.

-No sabía que eras tan tsundere mi querido nuevo novio –bromeó Kageyama soltando un bufido por la risa. Hinata se quedó perplejo.

-¿Nuevo novio? Entonces… ¿te gusto? –Kageyama le tiró de la nariz ante esa obvia pregunta.

-Siempre te odiare –Hinata sonrió radiantemente y se abrazó a Kageyama haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

Al otro lado de la puerta el resto del equipo miraba por la pequeña ventana aquella bonita escena que acaba de ocurrir. De alguna forma a pesar de todo el ruido que hicieron, los dos chicos de primero no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Qué bonito es el amor entre jóvenes.

-Suga-san pareces una vieja diciendo eso.

-Están en la flor de la juventud.

-¡Noyassan tú también!

-Sugawara-san, Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san no creo que sea bueno estar espiando a personas en sus momentos íntimos –gritó Yachi alterada por toda la situación que acaba de crear en la entrada a la habitación.

-Quien lo diría el rey estaba enamorado de un plebeyo –se bufó Tsukishima que miraba aun la escena desde un pequeño hueco en la ventana con Yamaguchi al lado.

-¿No deberíamos avisarles para que volvieran ya? –comentó tímidamente Asahi.

-No podemos romperles su momento de pasión, Asahi-san no tienes corazón –dijo Tanaka totalmente convencido de sus palabras –además tenemos que vigilar que no hagan cosas indebidas para su edad.

-Sería una irresponsabilidad como senpai suyos que somos –lo apoyó Noya.

-¡VOLVER AL ENTRENAMIENTO! –gritó Daichi desde la entrada del gimnasio muy enfadado porque todos se habían ido solo para espiar a los chicos de primero.

_Al menos mi plan ha funcionado a la perfección _pensó Yachi mientras el barullo de gente desaparecía.

Otro día despejado, con buenas temperaturas y un sol radiante y cálido. Una vuelta a casa cotidiana. Y de nuevo, dos chicos muy pesados discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido y una rubia muy irritada. ¿No iba a cambiar absolutamente nada a pesar de que estuvieran saliendo? Yachi lloraba internamente por sus intentos fallidos de vivir en una vida tranquila.

-El nikuman de carne es mejor que el de curry admítelo –dijo Hinata apuntándole con el dedo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –le cogió de la muñeca apartando la mano de su cara. Por un instante ambos pararon. Fue raro pero Yachi pudo notar el rostro de ambos chicos rojo y sus ojos desviando la mirada hacia otro lado ocultando la vergüenza repentina que les había creado la situación.

_Bueno, algo es algo_

-¡Buscaros una habitación! –gritó Tsukishima que pasaba en ese momento por delante de ellos mostrando una picara sonrisa. E inmediatamente, la parejita volvió a la realidad uniéndose para insultar a Tsukishima por sus comentarios poco oportunos.

_Al menos están de acuerdo en esos momentos _pensó para su pesar Yachi.


End file.
